


The Best Decision

by 6veryday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6veryday/pseuds/6veryday
Summary: Where is the rule that alpha only can be with omega?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is suck and desperately written. Not even my secondary language I'm sorry. I just want some jihancheol. Also they are all second year students.

 

 

The chattering whisper doesn’t seem to cast down even when the said couple is already disappeared from the hallway. Jisoo closes his locker shut before makes a way to his next class. Most of the students are talking about the hottest couple in their college. The seniors are telling the juniors about two hot alphas being together leaving all the omegas and betas that craving them since a long time sobbing. Jisoo just shrugs when he bumps with an omega girl being consoled by her beta friend.

“There there.. you can find another alpha you know. Just forget about him and let’s go to the gym.” Jisoo unconsciously nods agreeing with the beta.

 

“Hey Jisooooo~ do you bring calculator with you?” a hand suddenly all over his shoulder and a familiar green tea scent emerge his nose.

“tch, it’s not that heavy you know.” Jisoo pushes his friend with his shoulder while taking out the scientific calculator from his medium size pencil case.

Soonyoung gives his best friend a bright smile and a brief hug.  “You’re the best!! My delicate hands can handle more things than this calculus book.”

Jisoo just laughs with the other’s dramatic wailing. Their calculus book is more than one kilogram seriously. “Let’s go we are gonna be late.”

 

They enter the lecture room just 2 minutes before 4pm and take seats at the middle of the room. Jisoo opens his book reading the index, wondering what they will learn in this new semester while listening to Soonyoung’s ‘wooo’ and ‘aahh’ obviously the other is scanning the room for good-looking guys.

“Hehhhh” Jisoo lifts his head when Soonyoung’s gasp not-so-softly.

“Gosh, be quiet it’s –“ Jisoo looks at Soonyoung’s widen eyes before following the stare to the cause.

Jisoo elbows his friend and back to his book quickly, not wanting to be caught staring. The hot alphas couple is walking in the front row; one searching for empty seats while the other struggling with books apparently both of their books.

“Gosh they are so hot!!” Soonyoung fanning himself while not so discreetly glancing at the alphas. “I’m so glad I took this class.”

Jisoo chuckles. “It’s not like you can have a future with them anyway.”

“Ughh you soiled petty pants. Who knows how long they can be together, there must be time when they realized they actually need an omega.” Soonyoung pouts.

“Nah, I took French with them last semester, you can say they are already mated.” Jisoo shrugs his shoulders.

Soonyoung’s pout becomes longer. “Do they can really mate coz you know-“

“Shhhh” there’s a voice from behind that zipping Soonyoung’s mouth shut in instant while Jisoo has to cover his giggles.

 

Only when the first lesson is done, Soonyoung immediately turns his head to see the one who shushed them before. He gasps, again not-so-softly. Jisoo also looks at the person that made Soonyoung turns white, then red. In one glance, he looks like an omega with his small statue and cute basic facial. Well that if you don’t know him, Jisoo spent two semesters with the small guy to know that –

“You’re an alpha?!?” Soonyoung shrieks loudly that made Jisoo palms his face.

“What if I am! Do you have a problem, omega?” the small alpha barks and Sonnyoung lowers his eyes instant.

“I’m sorry, Woozi. This guy really has a big mouth. It’s nice to see you outside of the composition classes.” Jisoo interrupts to save his friend.

“Ugh , hey Josh. I’m gonna rethink about taking this class especially when this..” Jihoon stares at Soonyoung while he is looking everywhere except the alpha. “Anyway, I think we gonna share Music and History class together this semester, see ya.”

Jisoo nods when the alpha walks pass them and let out a deep breath. “The heck Soonyoung!! Do you really need to say that loudly??”

Soonyoung says nothing but following the small alpha with his eyes and widen his eyes slightly when the alphas couple is waiting for the small alpha, both of them glancing at Soonyoung’s direction before disappearing behind the door.

“Jisoo..” he whispers.

Jisoo looks at the other before realizing. “Oh God, no soonyoung!” Soonyoung is clenching his shirt, lips trembling and eyes slightly watery.

Jisoo packs both his and Soonyoung’s stuffs before dragging the boy to the infirmary.

“He met an alpha, then he becomes like this.” Jisoo explains to the nurse and she pulls the trembling boy into the room. There is another room inside and the nurse asks Soonyoung to wait there with another nurse.

“He’s on suppressants, right? Do you know his student number?” the nurse asks Jisoo.

“Yes, he is. Here.” Jisoo writes the details that they need before sniffing a harder sweet green tea scent, realizing his friend just got into a sudden heat.

“Ok so, my rough guess is your friend has reactive heat caused by overdose of suppressants. Meeting the alpha maybe the trigger or maybe not, but reactive heat is not a light case. Do you know if he took off his suppressants last holiday?”

“I’m not sure either. So you mean reactive heat is because he kept taking his suppressants when he supposed not to?” Jisoo asks. He heard of reactive heat but he never has anyone around him that experienced it.

“Yes, you’re not an omega, right?” the nurse asks. Jisoo nods.

“The period of on and off suppressants is usually three to four months. As a student, it’s perfect because you can on suppressants during the semester while taking off during holiday. Reactive heat is when the heat is can no longer being suppressed and the pain is usually double or triple times than usual heat.” Jisoo gulps.

“So how is he right now?” Jisoo glances at the closed door.

“We’ll give him a larger dose of suppressant while waiting for the ambulance to come. He needs to be taken care by the doctor. I’ll send the reports to the administration so you don’t have to worry.” Jisoo nods while placing Soonyoung’s wallet and phone on the table while cradling both of their books on his hand.

“Thank you very much, this is my number phone, maybe you can ask the hospital to call me if they need anything.” Jisoo writes his number on the memo pad and the nurse nods and smiles.

“It’s good that you were quick to realize the signs especially when you’re not an omega.”

“I just thought it must be something wrong when he suddenly whispering instead of shrieking.” Jisoo smiles faintly.

 

  
Jisoo closes the infirmary door behind him slowly but then surprised by the three figures standing in front of the infirmary. Jisoo instantly recognized each of them. Woozi is in the middle of another two alphas, the hot couple one.

“Is he sick?” asked the one on the left. His voice is deep with concern and Jisoo finds himself nodding.

“So how is he now?” the one at the right asks. Jihoon is still fidgeting in the middle biting his lips and Jisoo can scent the anxious scent from him.

“The nurse said he has reactive heat, so now they are waiting for ambulance.” One of the alphas gasps.

“Oh my god, that’s terrible. Gosh. Seungcheol, do you think Jihoon is the cause?” the gasping alpha asks his partner.

“Can you guys stop talking like I’m invisible here.”Jihoon growls.

Jisoo flinches at the growl while the one that called Seungcheol draps his hand over the smaller guy. “Is there anything else that the nurse said, Jisoo?” he asks.

Jisoo blinks when he heard his name rolls naturally from the alpha’s mouth before nodding. “She said meeting an alpha is maybe a trigger and maybe not, so they still don’t know for sure. You don’t have to feel like you’re responsible for this, I think.” Jisoo took a step backward when Jihoon glares at him sharply.

Suddenly voices come toward them and Jisoo can see a few people looks like medical staff rush toward the infirmary. All of them move aside so they can enter the room. After a few minutes, Jisoo can see his friend that now unconscious being lifted onto a moving bed and the staff push him out of the room.

“I’m going together with them.” Jihoon says curtly before bolting with the staff. The nurse that following behind tries to stop him but only received a threatening growl as reply.

“Excuse me, nurse, but he’s the alpha that Soonyoung met before his heat triggered.” Jisoo explains because Jihoon looks like he wanna kill the nurse at the moment. The nurse nods and explains to the medical staff before allowing Jihoon to follow them.

 

“Wow, that’s… so unexpected.” Seungcheol pokes the silence after the hall is cleared from people.

“I hope Jihoon doesn’t do crazy thing in the hospital.” The other alpha pushes his hair backward while taking Seungcheol’s hand with him.

Jisoo feels that he need to get out from there as soon as possible so he quickly excuses himself. “I- urm I need to go right now. It’s nice to see you, Seungcheol, Jeonghan.”

The way the couple looks at him is really made him uncomfortable for some unknown reason. “You’re going to the hospital, Jisoo?” Jeonghan asks.  Jisoo cannot believe his voice at the moment so he just nods.

“Can you let us know what happened later, we need to make sure Jihoon doesn’t do weird stuff and just call any of us if you need our help with him.” Seungcheol hands his phone to the frozen Jisoo.

“W-what?” Jisoo chokes.

“Your number.” Jeonghan repeats. Jisoo grips on the phone tightly afraid his shaking hands will cause the expensive phone drop on the floor.

Seungcheol immediately pushes the call button after Jisoo returned his phone. Jisoo’s phone buzzes from his pocket, he put in on vibrate when they were in class just now.

“That’s my number, and I’m going to text you Jeonghan’s. Don’t forget to let us know ok?” It’s still blurry when the couple waves to Jisoo and the beta walks himself to the dormitory building.

Buzz!! Jisoo looks at his own phone, just then he realizes that he’s already standing in front of his and Soonyoung’s share room.

He unlocks the door while swipes the screen and read the message.

 

**_Unknown :_ **

**_Hey, this is Jeonghan’s number. Are you arrived in hospital already?_ **

 

With the message there is a contact attached named ‘Hanie_love’, Jisoo inhales a deep breath before letting it out.

 

**_Me:_ **

**_Hi, no.  I need to take Soonyoung’s stuff first, so I’m at the dormitory._ **

 

The reply comes in instant, somehow makes Jisoo’s lips curl upward. He changes the contact name and together with Jeonghan’s. Leaving the original contact name as it is.

 

**_Seungcheol :_ **

**_I see.. Do you need a ride? We can go together? This is Jeonghan btw ^^_ **

 

Jisoo stares at the screen for a solid two minutes before fingers scrambling on the screen.

 

**_Me:_ **

**_No, its okay really. I gave my number to the nurse, so if it’s emergency they will call me._ **

****

**_Seungcheol :_ **

**_Glad to know that~! Just let us know if you need any help ok I mean it srsly_ **

 

**_Me:_ **

**_Yes, thank you._ **

 

**_Seungcheol :_ **

**_Good night Jisoo~~^^_ **

 

Jisoo now knows how to differentiate Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s text. He doesn’t know if that is an achievement or not. With the last messages, Jisoo realizes it’s already night and he needs to pack fast.

He enters Soonyoung’s room and searching for the necessities. Medium bag pack is filled with Soonyoung’s towel, shirts, toiletries, his suppressant pills on the cupboard, his favorite hoodie. Does he need pants? Jisoo thinks before shoving his Adidas sweat pants and a few briefs.

He leaves the omega building before heading to the bus stop and quickly gets in the bus that just arrived. Along the journey the scene of trembling Soonyoung and unconscious Soonyoung keeps replaying in his mind. Is being omega that hard?

During his teenager, Jisoo always thought that he’s gonna bloom as an omega but nothing happened until his high school graduation so he settles himself with his new registration as a beta. He just thinks that both omega and alpha are more interesting than a beta. Well, they have special classes in the college teaching about their secondary gender although a lot of students grumble with the extra compulsory credits, Jisoo took the omega class with Soonyoung last semester just to accompany his friend and he enjoyed it. He pats himself with his choice, as a beta, he is free to choose so he chose to stay in omega dormitory instead of alpha dormitory. He’s glad with his choice although the environment sometimes makes him forget that he is a beta. Maybe that’s what he secretly wanted.

Jisoo goes over the lectures he went before. They taught about how to manage their cycle well, how to make it better, what to do if you’re alone and how to know that you met your alpha. Jisoo got the theory well, just the theory. If Jihoon really is Soonyoung’s alpha, he gonna wish his friend a thousand of good luck. He chuckles.

How is the feeling of meeting your destined alpha? Jisoo yearns to has the feeling but he really doesn’t want it to be like Soonyoung’s because it’s doesn’t look that nice. He reads about it so many times, like children reading the fairytales.

Jisoo wonders what is the name of the feeling that he felt when he met the mated alphas. He’s rarely being affected by alpha before. Well it’s must be because two alphas’ vibe is stronger than an alpha. Jisoo’s cloudy thought is disrupted by a woman’s loud voice saying that she needs to get down at the moment.

Jisoo looks outside and he sees the hospital building, he shakes his head regretting his emotion taking over his head. He gets down from the bus silently thanks the woman that saved him from missing his stop before walking into the hospital.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for my friend that being admitted here from Seoul College. He’s an omega, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jisoo asks the counter before taking the piece of paper from the nurse.

He takes the lift to the 5th floor and right after the lifts opened Lee Jihoon is standing in front of it. “woozi?”

The alpha looks like he just cried. He looks tired and smaller than he already is.

“Josh, what are you doing here?”  Jihoon’s voice sounds hoarse. What happened?

“I have Soonyoung’s things. Are you alright? What happened?” He asks carefully.

“They cleaned his body from suppressants so he went through his heat. I insisted that I wanna help him b-but he rejected me. He rejected me,Josh.” The small alpha is sobbing, looking so hurt that makes Jisoo wanna hugs him so he did.

“You know he is not in his normal state of mind right? I’m sure he doesn’t mean that.” Jisoo circles the small’s back.

“I thought he felt the same way as me, I’m so confused with what’s happening but why he did this to me. He screamed at me, he doesn’t want me, Jisoo what am I supposed to do.” Now Jisoo is really lost. The alpha doesn’t use their professional nickname anymore, Jisoo is the one that needs help.

“Jihoon, Lee Jihoon. Look at me.” Jisoo squishes the other’s shoulders softly. Jihoon lifts his teary face looking at the beta.

“Believe me, Soonyoung likes you. He’s my roommate I know it. Don’t give up okay. I’m going to see him to make sure he’s okay and I’m gonna let him know that you’re waiting for him. Are we clear?” Jisoo can see the alpha is trying to calm himself.

“Yes, I-I’m going to the toilet.” Jisoo nods and the alpha walks toward the toilet at the end of the hall. Jisoo lets out his breath shakily. He can’t believe that he did that. HE DID THAT!! Gosh Jihoon is always an intimidating and serious person in the class. Jisoo can’t believe that he just gave an order to an alpha.

He unlocks his phone shakily and typing seems like a too much trouble so he just pushes the call button. He waits a few beats before the other side received the call.

_“Hello? Jisoo is that you?”_ Jisoo breathes out.

“Seungcheol, can you come here? Jihoon is kinda mental breakdown right now and I don’t know what to do.” Jisoo can hear rustling sound. It’s near 10 o’clock maybe the couple is already on the bed.

_“Yes I’m coming. Where is your friend’s room?”_ Jisoo can hear faintly Jeonghan’s sleepy voice confirming he’s going too.

“It’s at the west wing, fifth floor. 5026. I’m gonna look at him first, can you guys find Jihoon? He said he’s going to the toilet.”

_“Alright. We’ll be in 15 minutes.”_ Now it’s Jeonghan that talking on the phone.

“Okay, thank you. Sorry for calling you guys out this late.”

_“We told you that you must let us know,right? So it’s fine. You, take care.”_  Jeonghan’s voice is so comforting like a warm blanket that Jisoo finds himself nods a few times before hanging up.

Jisoo asks the nurse at the small counter if he can go in to see his friend. At first, the nurse reluctant to let him because it’s passed visiting time and Jihoon already registered himself as the guardian, but Jisoo begs the nurse, at last she approves but only that she has to go in together with him.

“He went through his heat already?” Jisoo asks softly when the nurse opens the door for them.

“Yes, I think he’s done for today.” There are four beds in the room but only one side occupied that is Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung, are you asleep?” Jisoo asks softly.

Soonyoung moves a bit before cracking his swollen eyes, obviously he cried to his sleep. “Jisoo? Jisoo!!” He sat up abruptly and launches himself at Jisoo. The beta needs to stabilize his feet to make sure no one falling down. He soothes the crying omega in his shoulders.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Shhhh it’s gonna be fine.” The sobbing stops, but Soonyoung’s face is still on the crook of his neck sometimes hiccupping.

“It’s scary.” The omega says again his shirt.

“What is?” Jisoo pushes the omega softly and wipes his tears. “Talk to me.”

“Going through heat is scary. It’s hurt and the cramps are crazy. I hate that it makes me feels so weak. What if I can’t dance anymore after this? Jisoo what if I can’t dance anymore?” Soonyoung is crying again and Jisoo pulls him in his embrace again.

“I never heard any case that heat makes you immobile, Soonyoung. It’s not a disease, you know that right? That’s why you should listen to the lectures instead of sleeping.” Jisoo smiles when he can hear Soonyoung chuckles in his sobbing.

“You gonna get through this, then you gonna be fine again. Right, nurse?” Jisoo turns to the side to find the nurse that came with him but there’s only to find the alphas on the door.

Soonyoung is back to his tremble self again while clutching to Jisoo’s shirt like he’s gonna disappear. “Soonyoung please.” Jihoon starts.

“No no ,Jisoo please don’t let him in.” Soonyoung cries. Jisoo can see the alpha cries too. The scent released by the small alpha makes Jisoo’s nose twitches.

“Jihoon, get hold of yourself. You’re only gonna stressing him off. Jisoo we’re gonna be outside.”Seungcheol holds on Jihoon and Jeonghan closes the door. Jisoo gently pushes the omega down to his bed where Soonyoung immediately curls like a centipede.

“Soonyoung, do you know how to make your heat not scary, less pain and maybe good?” Jisoo brushes his friend’s hair repeatedly. Soonyoung replies with silence.

“I’m going to make sure you take another omega health class after this, you sleepy hamster.” Jisoo hugs his friend from the backside and lightly tickles his waist. Soonyoung squirms before letting a breathy laugh asking him to stop.

“I know you like him. It’s him right? The one that you met at the dance festival.” Soonyoung turns, small eyes desperately wanna be big.

“How do you know?”

“I saw you repeating his dancing video. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier that I knew him. He’s an alpha and he wants you. Don’t you want him too?” Jisoo wipes the remaining tears on the omega’s face.

“He just want me because I’m an omega, not because who I am..”  Ahh now he gets the problem.

“Hey, isn’t the omega part is who you are too. If he really just wants an omega there’s a lot in our campus, you know. But he’s here. He waits for you since you’re in the infirmary, fought people that didn’t let him go with you. He cried when you rejected him. I never see him that weak you know. He always shows a strong demeanor, but not in front of you. You don’t wanna try? You know what, I always jealous of you that you’re an omega you know.” The last sentence makes Soonyoung lifts his face looking at the other.

“I’m the one that jealous of you that you’re a beta.” Jisoo chuckles.

“I know, you always say that. It’s really nothing fun being a beta. Being omega doesn’t mean you’re weak and being alpha doesn’t mean you’re strong. You’re you. If you wanna dance, do it. No one can stop you. Do you think Jihoon gonna stop you from dancing? When he is dancing himself?”

“N-no.. I j-just.. It’s just too sudden you know. Like mating is n-not..” Jisoo laughs when Soonyoung blushes as red as tomato.

“You can talk with him if you don’t want to mate yet, he just has to be here you know with you. Alpha pheromones and whatsoever that can help you feel much better. Can I let him in?” Jisoo asks.

Soonyoung nods.

Jisoo kisses his friend on the forehead lightly before peels himself from the bed. “Communication is the point okay?” Soonyoung nods again.

Jisoo takes the bagpack that left on the floor and place it on Soonyoung’s locker, he walks toward the door and glances for the last time where Soonyoung is trying to repair his messy hair.

Jisoo slides the door open. “Hey Jihoon, Soonyoung is waiting. Listen to him first okay?” The small alpha nods before closing the door.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan are standing there and Jisoo tries to smile but suddenly his vision is getting blurry. The last things that he remembered before the dark taking over him are Jeonghan’s panic scream and a pair of warm and sturdy hands that caught him.

 

 

               _______________________________________________________________

 

It’s superb warm. He wants to remove the blanket but he doesn’t have control to his hand. He can’t move his body either. Panic wave urges him to open his eyes. Fighting the heavy weight on his eyelids he opens his eyes to a white ceiling, a heavy weight on his body and a soft breath at his side. Jisoo turns his head, blurry vision slowly gets sharper and then he screams.

“Ahhhh!!” Jisoo wakes up and looks at the sleeping Jeonghan at his left side.

“Why what what??” Another voice comes from his right side and there is Seungcheol rubbing his eyes asking what’s happening.

“Jisoo? Are you okay?” Now that Jeonghan woke up and also moves into sitting position.

What is this?? Why are these two sleeping with me? Well literally only Jeonghan on the bed with him, while Seungcheol was sleeping in sitting position at the side.

A hand comes onto Jisoo’s head before he can ask any further.

“Thank goodness you fever went down already.” It’s Seungcheol’s. Jisoo looks at him like Seungcheol is standing naked beside him. The hand on the forehead goes down on the cheek. Seungcheol lightly brushes his thumbs against Jisoo’s cheeks before pulling his hand away.

Jisoo looks at Jeonghan if the alpha saw what his mate just did. Jisoo sure he saw, but he cannot find any anger on the pretty alpha’s face. It’s soft like an adoration watching Jisoo and Seungcheol. Really?? Jisoo clutches his head that suddenly spinning.

“Jisoo are you okay? Come lay down back. Cheol, can you let the doctor know that Jisoo woke up?” Jeonghan pulls Jisoo onto the bed with him.

He tries to push the alpha’s hand away when the alpha makes Jisoo’s head lands on his arm but Jeonghan doesn’t let him go. “Just relax, It’s fine. Everything is fine.”

“What happened?” Jisoo asks. His voice is hoarse from the lack of usage. He wonders how long he’s off.

“You fainted after you came out from Soonyoung’s room yesterday. Now you’re in the hospital at the 4th floor, so your friend is just upstairs. The doctor said you had fever and maybe it’s because you were surrounded by Soonyoung’s heat. You’re exhausted and your body said you had enough.” Jeonghan plays with Jisoo’s hair while explaining and Jisoo never feel as calm as he is right now in his whole life.

He caught Jeonghan’s scent from his wrist where the scent glands located, it’s smells like flowers but Jisoo cannot gives the name of it, it’s just so strong and calming like potpourri. He takes a large sniff of it without himself realizing and nearly dozes off only to be woken up again with Seungcheol and a doctor. Jeonghan peels himself off the beta and Jisoo can feel himself missing the calming scent already.

The doctor gives him a light check around his body and declares there’s nothing wrong with him, but he should stay until lunch to make sure and also house rest for at least two days. Jisoo cringes. The new semester is just starting and he’s already on the hospital bed.

“Do you know anything about Soonyoung?” Jisoo asks the doctor.

“Soonyoung? Ah the omega on the fifth floor? We moved them to other side of building because he got his mate with him. There will be a doctor with them to make sure the alpha treats the omega with his heat right. So you don’t have to worry about him.” The doctor nods before leaving the room.

Jisoo lets a deep breath out. Soonyoung found his alpha. Lucky him, his alpha is his ultimate crush. He lies down on the bed. Covering his eyes with his right arm and then he cries. He doesn’t know why he started crying but he just did.

“Hey, Jisoo what’s wrong?” He shakes his head under his arm. He wants to stop crying but he can’t.  Seungcheol’s voice fills with worry and it’s just make Jisoo wants to cry more.

A weight dips at the side of his bed and a pair of hands scoops his body upward. Jisoo startles from the sudden forces so he removes his arms from his face but just for his face to land at the familiar crook of potpourri’s scent.

He continues sobbing. Why is he crying? Is it because Soonyoung got a mate? That Soonyoung gonna leaves him alone? Or is it because he finally spills that he actually wanna be an omega? That he despises himself for being nothing. Is he crying because he doesn’t get what he wants? What is that he really wants anyway? Does he want this potpourri’s scent to be his? Although he has nothing to pay the other back with.

The potpourri scent is getting lighter when Jeonghan pushes him off gently. There’s another pair of hands that catch him from behind. If Jeonghan smells like flowers, Seungcheol smells like cinnamon, mix of sweet and spice that are so refreshing and makes Jisoo’s cloudy head clear in instant. Seungcheol’s hands wrap over him like the safest cocoon in the world and Jisoo doesn’t wanna let it go.

“Can you follow me,Jisoo? Breath in.” Seungcheol asks softly. “Let it go, again. Breath in.” Jisoo follows the alpha’s words slowly and receiving praises from both of them.

“Are you okay now?” Jeonghan asks. Lifting the beta’s face softly with his palm. Jisoo nods.

“Sorry that you guys have to see me like this.” Jisoo chokes. His throat is hurting and dried from the crying.

Seungcheol’s hand soothes over Jisoo’s chest while Jeonghan hands him a glass of water. He feels like he’s being spoiled by the alphas and he doesn’t want it to end. Its feels too good to be true, so if this is a dream Jisoo prays that no one will wake him up from it.

“Your smell is so good, Jeonghan’s too.” Jisoo bravely put his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. He turns his head to savor the rich scent from the other. Slowly the tears find their way out from Jisoo’s eyes and the alpha stiffens when the drops reached his neck.

“Jisoo, you’re going to get headache if you keep crying.” Seungcheol’s voice is deep while Jisoo feels the alpha wipes his tears away.

“I don’t know why you two are so kind to me, but I really want to take as much as I can before you guys go away.”Jisoo closes his eyes, trying to stop his tears but to no avail.

He feels like his body is being lifted, and when he opens his eyes he is sitting on Seungcheol’s laps while Jeonghan is sitting in front of him.

Seungcheol’s hands are still wrapping itself around Jisoo’s waist and Jisoo can feel Seungcheol’s breath on his nape. “Wh-what are-“

“Shhh.. Jisoo do you want to hear a story?” Jeonghan takes Jisoo’s hands into his own. Jisoo nods. Jeonghan smiles softly and squished Jisoo’s hands gently.

“Me and Seungcheol knew each other since middle school. I know I like him when I first saw him. He’s already an alpha at that time. He presented at 14, while I’m still didn’t know what I am. Between those three years we are already think about being together, we are almost sure that I’m going to be an omega and Seungcheol as my alpha. But no one can change the fate when I presented as an alpha. I feel so lost, I hate myself that I am not an omega, when Seungcheol is already there for me.” Jeonghan is crying while telling the stories, now it’s Jisoo that grabbed the alpha’s hands and squished it gently.

Jeonghan smiles. “It’s hard you know. Seungcheol told me that he still loves me even though I’m not an omega, but how can it be. What will happen from a pair of alpha couple? We took a break for 2 years and we met again in this college. We admitted to each other that we tried with some omegas, it’s nothing you know. There’s no feeling, no heart tugging and we couldn’t even knot most of the times. So I gave up fighting with myself, we just need to be together to be happy, why need to care about other people’s opinion.” Now it’s Jisoo that crying. Why is Jeonghan telling him all this? To say that it’s okay to be a beta?

“I’m still not finished you know. We mated according to ourselves let’s just do it how we wanted, we said. We’re fine, happy and good until one day we just finished our class so we went back home. As soon as we reached, Seungcheol hugged me and cried. Of course I was bewildered because it’s hard to see Seungcheol’s tears. It took a few hours for him to admit that, he smelt someone that was not me and suddenly he got hard and horny.” Jisoo can feel Seungcheol’s hands around him tightening.

Jeonghan chuckles. “You squished him too hard you know.” Seungcheol mumbles incoherently against Jisoo’s hospital gown.

“At first I feel like, ok truthfully of course I feel betrayed, jealous and what so ever but Seungcheol was crying so I thought let’s go and see this person. Seungcheol said he smells like milk and honey, we asked around about this person and only Jihoon replied that he knows him from his composition class. But strange enough that the person is a beta, and he has no milk and honey scent, based on Jihoon’s information. So the next week, me and Seugcheol went to the same class that Seungcheol smelt the scent last week, I admitted that I can smell it too. The smell is so rich and alluring, so we picked the closest seats to this person and ended up sitting in front of him. I need to hold Seungcheol’s hand for the whole class because he just really so excited with the scent. It’s so hard, and we are kinda confused too that he supposed to be a beta and only both of us can smell his scent.” Jisoo is now gaping like a goldfish.

“Last year at the French class.” Jisoo whispers.

“Bingo, we decided that we are weird enough for being alphas couple so what’s wrong with being threesome oops err polygamy? Whatever the word is because Seungcheol is so happy every time he sees you and I’m happy when he’s happy. Of course I like you too. I’m glad that I can also smell your scent because Seungcheol swore that your scent is the best scent in the world after mine of course.” Seungcheol makes s weird choking whale sound behind Jisoo’s body.

“Hahahaha, okay okay he’s actually said he likes both of our smell so much that he cannot put it on the rank and me too of course. So I’m glad that you like our scent too.” Jeonghan smiles again.

“B-but I don’t really smell like milk and honey?” Jisoo asks in confusion.

“You are..” Seungcheol finally removes his head from Jisoo’s body. “We concluded that only both of us can smell it, so Jisoo please if you’re don’t mind being with us like this. Would you like to stay?” Jisoo moves himself so that he can see both Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s faces. Seungcheol looks so desperate and Jeonghan’s grip as his hands is tight. He is so happy that his heart can afford this much happiness.

“You want me to?” Jisoo asks and both of them nod. “Even though I have nothing to give you back?” Jisoo’s voice breaks at the end. If only he’s an omega, he can be worthy more of his alphas.

“No no no, you don’t have to give us anything except yourself. We just want you, this version of you. We heard what you said to Soonyoung you know. I got what you meant, but you don’t have to be an omega to know that you are beautiful enough.” Jeonghan cries and hugs Jisoo tight and Seungcheol hugs both of them tighter.

“I love both of you so much.” Seungcheol whispers.

“I love both of you so much too. Thank you, Jisoo. Thank you.” Jeonghan is still crying.

“I’m the one that need to thank both you. Thank you for wanting me as who I am, I’m gonna be in you guys care from now.”Jisoo says shyly.

“Jisoo, can I kiss you?” Seungcheol asks.

“You never really ask my permission when you kiss me, Cheol.” Jeonghan teases the other alpha.

“That because I know you want me to, but Ji- upmh” Jisoo cradles Seungcheol’s face in his hands before kissing the alpha deeply. He gives another light peck on the lips after it before turning to Jeonghan and kisses the other the same way, except after that its Jeonghan who peppers Jisoo with light pecks all over his face.

“I am yours, you don’t have to ask my permission just to kiss me seriously.” Jeonghan laughs while clapping his hands. “Gosh now I love you more, we can roast Seungcheol together.” The said alpha is palming his red face.

“Both of you gonna be the death of me seriously.” Sungcheol groans.

“He looks kinda scary but inside he’s such a fluffy teddy bear.” Jisoo coos. Now Jeonghan laughs while holding on his stomach. He laughs so loud that a nurse comes inside and asks them to be quiet.

Seungcheol pushes Jisoo to Jeonghan and curls himself on the bed. “Aww jisoo look at him, Cheollie is sulking.”

Jisoo just laughs happily and when Jeonghan places himself on top of Seungcheol, Jisoo lies on top of him squishing Seungcheol at the bottom.

“If you are already fine, you can get discharged now, Mr Hong.” The nurse’s voice makes both of them scramble down from the human burger position. Jisoo shyly nods to the nurse.

“Are you okay now, Jisoo?” Seungcheol lifts himself after being bullied by Jisoo and Jeonghan. Jisoo smiles softly at this alpha. He’s so caring and its melts Jisoo’s heart to the core.

“I’m fine, especially because I have you two now.” Jisoo bits his lips shyly.

“Awwww you’re so adorable!! Let’s get you change to your own clothes. Cheol, can you settle Jisoo’s discharging form?” Seungcheol nods before kissing both of Jisoo and Jeonghan on the forehead.

“I’ll be right back.” With that Seungcheol disappears from the room.

“He’s handsome right? He’s kind, caring, lovely, romantic, so soft inside that I can’t help from falling in love again and again with him.” Jeonghan says, palming Jisoo’s cheek softly. Jisoo turns his head slightly and kiss Jeonghan’s palm.

“You are too, Jeonghan. I am fall in love again and again with you too.” Jisoo smiles when Jeonghan lets his breathy laughs out.

“Let’s get change. Do you wanna take a bath first?” Jeonghan brings his clothes from the metal locker beside the bed.

“Not really. Are you guys gonna send me back to the dormitory?” Jisoo asks, voice slowly cracks at the end.

“No no!! God, of course not. Do you think we gonna let you alone in the dormitory after we got you? We have house, a car. We will talk more on the way, but Seungcheol will send the notice that you’re gonna stay with us. Soonyoung is gonna stay with Jihoon too, for sure.  So again Jisoo, are you sure you want this?” Jeonghan asks after Jisoo changes into his normal clothes.

“This is gonna be the best decision that I made in my whole life, Hanie. I want this.” Jeonghan blushes with the nickname.

“Let me show you something.” Jisoo takes his phone and unlocks it. “Seungcheol sent me your contacts, and I saved it as it is.” Jeonghan covers his mouth when he sees the ‘hanie_love’ contact in Jisoo’s list.

“Now I should change Seungcheol’s.” Jisoo grins. “What did you saved him as?”

“Hehe, gimme your phone” He laughs so loud when he see Seungcheol’s contact name as ‘Cheolie_bear’.

“Let’s keep this.” They laugh together.

 

Jisoo decided to message his friend to let him know that he gonna moves in with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Wondering what his best friend’s expression will be.

‘GOSH YOU ARE DATING BOTH THE HOTTEST ALPHAS IN THE WORLD!!’ he can literally imagine Soonyoung’s shriek. Or maybe since he got his on alpha he will not scanning other people.

“Jisoo you’re ready?” Seungcheol asks.

“Ah yes, let’s go.” He takes Seungcheol hand at one side while letting Jeonghan clings onto his other side.

He sure this is the best decision that he ever made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment anything, if there's any part that you think I should repair just let me know. If it's good of course the jihancheol's household story gonna follows suits and soonhoon spin-off also, but that's not a promise.. I just want some jihancheol damn it.


End file.
